Take the Hint
by ThatWriterPerson
Summary: Ally and Trish now know Austin likes Ally. The next step getting him to make a move. If only he could take the big hints...
1. Prologue

Hey guys, it's Trying2fly101 or on the Austin and Ally wikia 'austinshipsally'. This is the first time writing an Austin and Ally fanfic, but constructive criticism is allow. Please note that there is spoilers to the episode that premiered Sunday, but everything after is my ideas.

**Prologue**

"Where is Austin?" Ally mumbled under her breath. She looked at her cyan blue faux leather wrist watch again. _3:35_ Where was that boy? Usually he was early. Especially since his and Kira's somewhat breakup last week. With his jealous rage that he practically broadcasted to the whole sports restaurant and of course having a talk with Trish; Ally had come to the conclusion that Austin had returned her feelings. Not to mention that since the breakup Austin was more attentive to Ally then ever. Whenever Ally needed help he was always there like her own personal superman.

_Flashback- 2 days prior_

_Ally was behind the Sonic Boom counter helping her father get the instruments that were ordered for delivery over the phone that was going to be shipped in 20 minutes. Most of the instruments on the list were easy like harmonica or flute, but others on the list were difficult. The guitar that the weekend part-time worker put high on the wall for example. Ally was only 4'8"; how did the kid expect her to reach that? The step ladder was in her father's office which he locked before he went out for 'lunch' which really meant fishing in the fountain for coins. She might be able to reach it if she climbed the shelves that were currently empty because shipment wasn't until tomorrow. _

_Without think of the consequence she walked over to the shelf and grabbed the highest maple shelf that she could reach and thrusted herself up. She got up at least two before the whole shelf started to lean forward. It was a definite that the shelf was going to crush her. A strong pair of arms caught her and moved her out of the way of the shelf that fell down with a thunk. She turned her head from the disaster scene that had just taken place to the boy with chocolate brown eyes that she just loved. A sheepish smile plastered on her face, although some could argue it was the smile of love. _

_"Really Ally out of the both of us you're supposed to be the one that thinks through their actions." Half-humorously and half-concerned he stated that sentence. He wore the same matching smile as Ally's. In his head he wouldn't have to put her down, but he knew how awkward the situation would have been if he didn't. So he did. They just stood there staring at each other with joy. _

_Ally looked down nervously, but looked up deciding what she had to say need to be said by 'Confident Ally Dawson' not last year's 'Shy stage fright Ally'. "I guess so of your recklessness rubbed off on me." She said watching as he reached for the guitar and gracefully grabbed it. "I guess you can call me Wreck it, Reckless Dawson." She joked. The way she had said Wreck it and Reckless made Austin chuckle. In his mind everything she did was ... adorkable. _

_"Are you still teaching yourself Calculus?" He jibbed before playing a chord on the guitar. Ally nodded her head as a confirmation. "Then no, i'm not calling you that." He handed her the guitar which her dainty hands welcomed. _

_"Thank you" She started. She walked over to put the guitar on the counter before continuing. "If only I had someone who was tall, sweet, and a very very good friend of mine that wouldn't mind staying with me to reach the high things." Ally suggested in an innocent way trying to see if Austin would catch on. This was not a game anymore to her. Trish said to let him make the first move and that's what she was doing. Only she was giving him an opportunity to make the move. She looked at Austin to she him nervously rubbing the back of his neck. His mouth tried to find words, but his brain wasn't helping. Where was the confident and fearless Austin? 'One more push' Ally thought. "Do you know anybody that would be willing to help me out?" She saw him gulp. Oh how the places have switched. _

_"Ummm I think I hear my mom calling me, but i'll see if Dez could help you with the reaching problem." He scurried out of there as quick as Flash would have. _

_"Are you kidding me?" Ally mumbled. _

_End Flashback_

Now when they were supposed to work on a song together he's gonna show up as late as Trish would if he was going to show up. Ally decided to clean up the practice area while she was waiting for her partner to show up. She started straightening up the table with all of Austin's demos. Looking through each one remembering each memory behind the songs. She rearranged them by dates order. Double Take being first of course. A smile appeared on her face as she remembered the hatred she used to feel for Austin. Now all of that's gone and replaced by another feeling. Some would say love but it was to early in her want-to be in relationship to judge. She placed that one at the bottom of the pile and began to look through the mess for Break Down the Walls. The second song to become very well know but the first they had written as partners. It was also the first time their hands had touched, but back then it was just awkward.

The messy pile of CDs had become discarded as she noticed the sheet music left on the piano. There was a title at the top of the paper, but Ally couldn't read the illegible handwriting. She played the first couple of the notes on the piano in front of her. It was nothing she had made. This must have been something Austin was working on by himself. 'Maybe I rubbed off on him to' Ally thought smiling.

Footsteps could be heard coming up the steps. She put the papers back and opened the door with a hopeful smile. Ally was greeted to her Latino friend with a new outfit on. "Austin's not here?" Trish asked not even bothering to say her catch phrase.

"No." Ally said disappointedly. Making her way to the couch she put her head back in frustration. "I feel like he is avoiding me. The last time I saw him was two days ago."

"Why would Austin be avoiding you? He likes you remember." Trish stated encouragingly.

"Then how come every time he has the opportunity to make a move he leaves." She leaned up against the back of the couch and looked down at her hands.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to ruin your friendship?" Trish offered. Her concern for her best friends love life. Why couldn't that boy just make a move so they both can be happy.

"And what i'm not afraid? I should be afraid because not only would I be losing the guy I really like,but I would be losing my best friend and partner." Ally said not agitated. She was willing to take the risk. Out of all people Austin wasn't.

"Well maybe he's not catching the hints. I can not believe i'm saying this because it's against the flirting code, but let's make it obvious that he should ask you out. One rule just don't say you like him until he tells you he likes you. Got it?" Trish compromised. Ally sat up determined more now than ever.

"I'll try it Trish but my hints but my hints have been kind of strong. I'll give it a week and if he doesn't figure it out and make a move i'm just telling him I like him."


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys so I'm not sure if I said this in the first chapter but there will seven chapters for the seven days of the week which means that the last one will be Sunday aka Chapters&Choices.

**Chapter 1: Suggest CERTAIN Songs**

**Day 1**

When Austin didn't come in for the last writing session Ally texted him that they were having a mandatory writing session. She had spent the whole night researching songs that related to their current situation. Austin knew music and the music industry just as well as Ally maybe even better. Ally sat up in the practice room on the edge of the couch looking through her flashcards of songs. She hoped that if she suggested they write songs like those artists did that Austin would get the memo. Her fingers flipped through the cards and her eyes quickly looking over each one memorizing the titles word for word.

Five minutes before the arranged time that they had agreed on Ally went to the mirror to check her face. Her hands reached for her makeup bag and pulled out a cherry flavored lip-gloss. She had asked the lady behind the makeup counter if they had a pancake flavored lip-gloss knowing fully well that pancakes were Austin's favorite food. The lady just laughed at her. Ally settled for the cherry since Austin always eats the cherry on the whip cream of his pancakes. She fluffed her hair and checked her teeth. "_Why am I so concerned on how I look? Its just Austin. He's seen me worse" _She thought. She turned away from the mirror, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes her eyes focused in on the picture of her and Austin that was on the side table next to the couch. She picked it up and felt the butterflies going crazy in stomach. "_That's why." She remembered. _A smile took over her face.

The music of Double Take over took the room from her phone. _Be there in 3. _Ally set her book on the stand of the piano and sat down on the bench. She opened her book to a crisp clean new page and got a pencil so they can start on lyrics as soon as he arrived. As soon as Ally heard the light footsteps on the stairs she started playing around with some keys.

"That sounds nice." Austin said from the doorway. Ally stopped for a second to look at him. A small smile graced her face when she saw him wearing red, her favorite color. He leaned against the doorframe with a smile on his face. It was clear to Ally he purposely dressed in that to impress her. He didn't need to know that was unnecessary though because she was already impressed almost everything he does so effortlessly.

"You look nice." She acknowledged. His smile widened and she knew immediately that her comment made his confidence skyrocket. She smiled back before moving over to her side of the bench. Her hand patted the seat where he would always sit. "Come on I have some ideas for new songs I want to run by you."

He sat down at the edge of the bench but slowly he considered his choice and moved closer to where he usually sat. Leaving them with no personal space, but Ally would never complain about that considering that's what she wanted. It was how it always was. No personal space.

"So what are your ideas?" He asked. His undivided attention on her and nothing else made her feel like the only girl in the world. A smile played on his lips like it always did when she was with him. She looked into his chocolate brown eyes and decided that now would be a good time to stop.

"Now I know you don't like singing love songs, but…" Ally didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence because of Austin's eager answer.

"No. I really want to write a love song." Ally chuckled at his optimism. Jokingly she played the beginning to 'Not a Love Song'. It was his turn to laugh. It filled the room and brought joy to Ally like his music brought joy to others. "Not like 'Not a Love Song' an actual love song."

"I love your enthusiasm for this Austin." Ally stated. She turned away from him and turned towards the keys. He would never know that when he mumbled, "I wish you would love me" she heard him. Oh man did she hear him.

"So is this for anybody special?" She asked already knowing the answer. Nervousness overtook his body. He gulped again. What was he going to say, "_yeah I'm practically in love with you"?_

"Nope. Nobody special." Austin replied way to quickly. Diverting his eyes he tried his best to cover up whom he really liked. He was always an open book to Ally when it came to crushes with him. Ally already knew.

"So I was thinking maybe we could write a song about best friends and how one falls for another." Ally suggested. Her eyes playing the innocent game that messed with his mind all the time. His on the other hand were wide in surprise. _"Does she know? Maybe I'm making my crush to obvious." _For the second time today in the past five minutes he gulped. She took this as a chance to continue. "Maybe like Justin Bieber's 'Fall' or Hannah Montana's 'If This Were A Movie'. Or we could definitely do one like 'Love Story' by Katherine McPhee. There are tons about best friends falling for one another." She rambled on. She ended up going on with more songs like 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz and Colbie Callait and 'Never Be the Same Again' by Melanie C. The last one she regretted because as soon as it came out of her mouth a look of worry crossed Austin's face. His mouth slightly open and if Ally wasn't waiting for him to make the first move she would have kissed him.

"Well it's not like that ever happens in real life. Right?" He tried to cover up. He ran his hand in his blond hair. She rolled her eyes at his coyness. It was obvious that it happens in real life. Especially if you're best friends with Austin Moon then its inevitable.

She looked into his eyes and the sides of her lips quirked up. "Well you know what they say 'Friends make the best lovers'." His brown eyes shimmered with hope before his phone rang. He groaned before picking it up.

"What Dez?" Austin listened attentively to his friend. "Do you really need me? I'm a bit busy." He replied to his best friend. Austin looked at Ally with a longing look. "I'll be right there." He hung up. "I'm sorry Ally we are going to have to reschedule Dez needs me." He waited for her response like a gentleman.

"Okay this can always wait." Ally said sadly but she understood. He gave her one last sad smile before running out of the practice room.

* * *

Dez waited at the food court for his singer best friend. In his mind he thought of Austin and Ally's relationship as one of the romance movies he always saw.

"What's wrong Dez?" Austin ran out of breath to his red haired best friend. He looked him up and down. "And why isn't your hand stuck in a vase like you said it was?"

Dez laughed a sophisticated chuckle. "The real question is 'Is Auslly real yet?'" Dez responded back.

"You know you interrupted an 'Auslly' moment." Austin informed him. He sat down in the chair across from Dez. "Besides I think she knows I like her. I'm not completely sure she likes me though."


End file.
